Ben 10 UA: Nightmare on Johnson Street
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: A serial killer is running amok in Bellwood, killing girls ages 10-18 and Ben's cousin Gwen is next on the killer's list of victims.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my third Ben 10 Fanfiction I've written so far. keep in mind, I do not know what street Ben's house is on as it is not mentioned in the series. So I had to make up a street address. Anyways enjoy the story. :)**

 **Summary:**

A serial killer is running ammok in Bellwood, targeting young girls ages 10-18, and Gwen is next on the killer's list.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ben 10

Chapter One

It was another fine morning in the town of Bellwood. Ben was at home watching TV when a emergency news report came up.

 _" This is Eric Matthews delivering the latest emergency broadcast. Folks need to be on high alert for a dangerous criminal that's been causing trouble in the are. Twenty young girls have gone missing in the last seven days only to be found dead. Folks, if you have daughters. Please make sure that they are safe at home after dark, as the town is issuing a mandatory curfew until this killer is caught. That is all."_

" Sounds like the police have their hands full." Ben's mother, Sandra Tennyson said as she finished watering the plants. " Sounds like something I should be investigating. But first I better call Gwen and Kevin and let them know what's going on." Ben said as he bolted out the door. Later, the group met up at Mr. Smoothies to discuss the situation. " I say we do a classic stakeout and try to catch this killer." Ben said as he sucked down another smoothie. " Sorry Ben, but I'm supposed to be at home after dark. Mandatory curfew remember." Gwen said as she put her book down. " I'll gladly give you a hand Tennyson. Beats sitting at home worrying about who's next to be slaughtered." Kevin said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup in the trash.

Meanwhile in an old rundown apartment, The killer took a good look at his latest victim who was tied to a chair and gagged. She was no more than 16 years old and blonde. The killer was a tall burly looking fellow. He wore a dark green longsleeved shirt, dark brown vest, gray sweatpants, combat boots, and a hockey mask from the movie Friday the Thirteenth. He also had a dagger clipped to his belt, and a machete on his back. The masked man walked up to his tied up victim. Taking the dagger off of his belt, **( Just a warning folks. This might get a little graphic. skip this part if you don't have the guts to read it)** and thrust it into the girls chest. She screamed through her gag as the psychopath drove the dagger further up towards her throat. Removing the bloody weapon from his victim's chest, the killer cleaned the blade, wrapped the girl's dead body in a sheet, and left it in a dumpster with a note attached saying:

 _Ben Tennyson,_  
 _I hope you know that you'll never be able to catch me. Beware, for your pretty cousin is next on my hit list. Hahahahaha!_  
 _Bellwood Serial Killer_.

The killer laughed as he went back into his apartment and changed out of his blood stained clothes. looking at the pictures of his victims he kept up on his wall, he took a red marker and drew an X on the picture of the girl he just killed. Grinning evilly, he looked at the picture of his next victim. Ben's cousin, Gwen Tennyson. It will be difficult to capture her, since she was a black belt in karate, and has superpowers. The killer put his hockey mask on and headed out to attack his next victim.

 **And that is chapter one. Anxious to find out what happens next? Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter two.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chapter Two as promised. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Two

Ben and Kevin were driving around town looking for clues on the whereabouts of the serial killer. Ben suddenly saw something sticking out of the dumpster. " Pull over Kevin. I think I see something." Ben said. After taking the mysterious object out of the dumpster, the boys unwrapped it only to find a dead girl. Ben saw the note attached to the sheet that the poor girl's corpse was wrapped in. After reading it, he felt like he was gonna be sick. Ben looked over at Kevin and said, " Kevin, you call the police and tell them what we found. I'm gonna call Gwen and warn her that she's next on the killer's list." Ben said as he pulled out his cellphone and tried to get ahold of his cousin, only for it to go straight to voicemail.

Meanwhile, Gwen was walking home from karate practice when she had an uneasy feeling that she wasn't alone. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could scream for help, the killer held a wet rag over her nose and mouth. Gwen could immediately feel the sickening stench of chloroform fill her lungs. After watching his victim pass out, the killer tied Gwen up and then injected a drug into her that would cut off her access to her powers. the killer tossed Gwen's unconscious form over his shoulder and started walking back to his place. He grinned evilly as he thought about how devestated Ben will be when he find's his cousin's lifeless corpse on the ground.

Later that night, Ben and Kevin went to Gwens house to see if she had made it home safely. Hearing the knock at the door, Gwen's mother Natalie Tennyson answered it and saw her nephew and her daughter's boyfriend at the door. " Ben, Kevin, come on in." she said. " Thanks Aunt Lily. Has Gwen come home yet? I tried calling her to see if she made it home before dark, or before that dreaded serial killer got to her." Now Natalie was really concerned. she has just gotten a visit from a police officer telling her that her daughter needed to be home after dark for the mandatory curfew. " I'm sorry Ben, but Gwen hasn't come home yet. Frank and I are very worried. I assumed she would be with you two." Ben gave her a reassuring smile, " Don't worry Aunt Lily, Kevin and I will split up and check all over Bellwood. We'll find Gwen. One way or another."

Meanwhile, Gwen woke up feeling rather dizzy. Trying to stand up, she noticed that she was tied to a chair. She tried screaming only to discover that her kidnapper had gagged her. Hearing footsteps behind her Gwen turned her head to the side and saw her kidnapper approach her. " Such a pretty face you have there. You are pretty nice looking for a 16 year old." The killer said as he caressed her face. Gwen whimpered through her gag. Nobody but Kevin was allowed to touch her like that. hearing his captive whimper like that made the killer grin like a mad man. he removed the gag, and looked at his captive with a hungry look in his eye. " Normally I don't find my victims as beautiful as you my dear. I might as well strip you of your virginity before I kill you, but not yet. I can't wait to see the look on your cousin and boyfriend's faces when they find you dead." With that said, the killer tied the gag back over his victim's mouth. He walked out of the apartment leaving Gwen alone and scared of what might happen next.

 **And that is chapter two for ya. What will happen next. Will Ben and Kevin rescue Gwen? Or will the killer mark off another victim on his kill list? Review and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter Three as promised. In this chapter, we learn the killer's real name and his backstory of how he turned into such an evil psychopathic murderer. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Three

Kevin's POV  
Tennyson and I had searched all over town for Gwen. I was pretty worried. When it came to Gwen being in danger, I would tear apart all of Bellwood to find her. If that serial killer has her, I'm gonna put him in the morgue. " Hey Tennyson, any sign of Gwen from you're at?" I asked. Ben, who was Jetray at the moment, landed beside me. " Sorry Kevin, I've flown all over town, but still no sign of her." This was bad, if we couldn't find Gwen soon. She might wind up dead before we even come close to finding her. I then noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, I saw it was a Plumber's Badge. " Hey Tennyson, I think I found our first clue as to who our serial killer might be." Ben looked at me with a smile. " Let's take this to Grandpa Max, he'll know whose badge this is." We bolted off to find Max, hoping he could tell us a thing or two about the badge we found.

End POV

Gwen was never more terrified in her life. Not only did her masked captor beat her multiple times, he had also raped her to the point she felt that the lower half of her body was on fire. The masked psychopath grinned evilly. Normally he didn't do this kind of thing to his captives, but Gwen reminded him of Monica. The girl whom he had fallen in love with at the Plumber's Academy. She had broken his heart by saying that she didn't feel the same way about him. He clearly remembered her words.

 _Flashback_

 _" Come on Monica, I can be a good boyfriend. Why don't you love me?" Monica looked at her friend. "Eric, you're just not my type. You're just a technician, and I'm an officer. It would never work between us." Eric was now livid, " Liar! You don't want to date me because I'm a loser isn't it?! I've seen the way that Drake Murdoch looks at you, and you look right back at him. Well if I can't have you, then neither can he!" Eric took a blaster from one of the officers and shot Monica multiple times in the chest. Before Eric could do the same to Drake, Max Tennyson and two other officers tackled him and cuffed him. Days later, Eric Thompson was giving a dishonorable discharge and kicked out of the plumbers for good. He had managed to keep his badge though, as a reminder of the pain he suffered._

 _End Flashback_

Eric never forgot that day. He would go after any girl that reminded him of Monica and make them suffer. He also hated Max Tennyson for arresting him and getting him kicked out of the Plumbers for good. Eric then remembered that his current hostage was Max's granddaughter. It would be even more sickening to present to Max his granddaughter's lifeless corpse as a way of getting back at him for getting him kicked out of the Plumbers. Walking towards his hostage, he grabbed Gwen, tied her hands painfully above her head, and hung her by her wrists. Then, taking out a whip. He whipped her on the back several times until she was bleeding like crazy. Eric grinned evilly, revenge was as good as his.

Ben's POV

Kevin and I drove up to the trailer park where the Rust Bucket was. Grandpa Max was currently cooking something weird on the grill. " Ben, Kevin. How are you boys. Would you like some of my famous Japanese cockroach burgers?" Kevin and I immediately lost our appetites. " No thanks Grandpa. We found this Plumber's Badge on the ground and was wondering if you could tell us whose badge this is." Grandpa took the badge and placed it on a scanner. As soon as the Badge's ID came up on screen, his pace turned pale. " No, not him. Anybody but him!" I had never seen Grandpa like this before. " Grandpa who is that?" I asked. He looked at me with a grim look. That is Eric Thompson. He was once a plumber, but we had to kick him out for unnecessary murder of another officer." I suddenly put wo and two together. " Kevin, I think I know who the Bellwood serial killer is. Let's go check every run down apartment build we can find. As we drove off, I thought to myself, " Hang in there Gwen. We're coming for ya."

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Review me an idea for the next chapter, as I suddenly developed a case of writer's block.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four for ya folks. Ben and Kevin are now on the hunt for the Bellwood serial killer. Also I threw Argit into the story since he's a con artist and would know a little bit about what's going on in the criminal underworld. Anyways enjoy. :)**

Chapter Four

As Ben and Kevin searched through the last run down apartment building in Bellwood, the only thing on Kevin's mind was rescuing his girlfriend, and tearing the monster who kidnapped her limb from limb. Breaking down one more door, Ben and Kevin entered the apartment, only to find Kevin's friend Argit sleeping on a beat up mattress. Kevin walked up to the con artist and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " Aaah! Look whatever it is. I didn't do it. I swear." Kevin glared at him. " We're not here for you Argit. We were wondering if you knew where we can find the Bellwood serial killer. Since this is a spot where criminals like to hide." Argit looked at them with an unsure look. " What's in it for me if I tell you?" Kevin was starting to lose his patience, " If you tell us where we can find the serial killer that so happens to have my girlfriend as a hostage. I won't beat the stuffing out of you." Argit grinned. " Deal. He lives right next door. Give the scuzbag my sympathies for him will ya."

Before breaking down the door, Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and turned into Fourarms, while Kevin absorbed a steel pipe and morphed his hands into axes. Breaking down the door, Ben and Kevin walked in see Gwen tied to a chair, gagged, and Eric was standing beside her while holding his dagger to her throat. " Nobody move or I'll slit the girl's throat!" " Eric, you don't want to do this. You kill my cousin, and Kevin will put you in the morgue. I ain't joking on that one." Ben said as he tried to reason with the psychopath. Eric grinned like a madman, " You right, I shouldn't do this. I'll let the girl go." With that said, Eric untied his hostage. As Gwen got up, the psychopath did the unthinkable. He grabbed Gwen by the shoulder and slammed his dagger right into her back. Gwen screamed in agonizing pain as Eric drove the dagger further up her back.

Roaring in anger, Kevin charged at the serial killer. He morphed his hands into hammers and slammed one of his fists into the madman's chest. Eric howled in pain as Kevin continued to beat him to a bloody pulp. " This was for not only kidnapping Gwen, but also what you did to her. Nobody gets away with raping and stabbing my girlfriend!" Eric kicked Kevin in the legs, knocking him to the ground. Before he could kill the young osmosian, he collapsed to the ground. Kevin saw a few quills in Eric's back, looked up and saw Argit standing there. " Figured you guys could use a little help in the rescue operation. Plus this guy owes me a lot of money." Kevin nodded at him and quickly ran over to Gwen. Gently picking her up, Kevin carried her to his car where he laid her in the backseat. After Ben got in, the two sped off to Plumber HQ where they could get Gwen some medical help.

 **And that's chapter four for ya. Will Gwen recover from her horrifying experience now that she's been rescued and her tormenter is in Plumber custody. Review and I will tell you in the final chapter of Nightmare on Johnson Street.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the final chapter for Nightmare on Johnson Street. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

Kevin pressed his hand against the glass of the healing tank that his badly injured girlfriend was currently floating in. It broke his heart to see Gwen in a state of pain. He remembered how he had carried Gwen in his arms all the way to the infirmary. The medic said she would live, seeing how Eric had missed her heart by a few meters when he stabbed her in the back. Kevin immediately felt his blood begin to boil. If he ever saw the dirty snake again, he would tear him limb from limb. hearing the door open behind him, Kevin turned around and saw Ben walk in with the medic. " Hey Kev. How's she doing?" Ben asked as he took a seat next to his best friend. " The doctor said she'll live. Apparently, that psychopath missed her heart by a few meters when he stabbed her. Unfortunately, she's gonna have to be in a wheelchair for a couple months since the dagger did do some minor damage to her nervous system. Luckily her reproductive system didn't get damaged when that scuzbag raped her."

Ben could feel the heat radiating from his best friend's shoulder. Suddenly the control panel of the healing tank started beeping. The medic pressed a button on the control panel to drain the tank. He then helped Gwen out of the tank and took her to get her back bandaged up. Kevin hoped that his girlfriend would recover soon. " Excuse me Kevin. I could use your help in interrogating Eric. He's being uncooperative." Max said as he walked in. Kevin grinned evilly. It was payback time. Walking into the psychopath's cell, Kevin saw the serial killer without his mask on for once. " Well well, if it ain't Kevin Levin. If you're here to get me to talk. Forget it." Kevin absorbed the steel from the table, morphed his hands into hammers and began beating the stuffing out of the psychopath. After getting his revenge, Kevin walked out of the cell and made his way back to the infirmary to check on his girlfriend.

Walking into the infirmary, Kevin saw Gwen laying in bed reading a book. " Hey Gwen. How are you feeling?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend. " I'm ok. The doctor told me I'll have to be in a wheelchair for a while. So that's gonna be a whole lot of fun for me." She said bitterly. Kevin smiled, " Gwen. What matters most to me is that you're alive, and I'll help you through your recovery all the way." The doors to the infirmary opened suddenly, and in came the medics wheeling in a badly beaten up Eric Thompson. Gwen's face paled as she saw her tormentor look at her with a murderous look. Kevin was furious. " Look doc, I know I beat that psycho to a bloody pulp earlier, but did you have to bring him in here while my girlfriend is still recovering from what he did to her?" As the medics wheeled the psychopath killer to another room, Gwen thought to herself " This will be a long road to recovery for me."

The End

 **And that's it for Nightmare on Johnson Street. Be sure to check out it's sequel, Ben 10 UA: Aftermath coming soon.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
